User talk:Wyverian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vitomancer (3.5e Prestige Class) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarkisflux (Talk) 07:50, August 31, 2010 Vitomancer It looks like the vitomancer was copied from another wiki, it's missing a few things from our preload and contains a few things that we don't use here anymore. Could you please take a look at the 3.5e_Prestige_Class_Preload and copy over the missing pieces into your class (you will need to edit the preload to see it properly). Alternately, we can just remove the current page and you can copy your work into the preload through Add_New_3.5e_Class. - TarkisFlux 18:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Its from this wiki the format that was preloaded confused me and I looked at Master Necromancer and it looked simpler so I used that version instead. The preload seemed to have a lot of unneeded extras. But I will attempt to figure it out and edit it. ::I moved your response back here 'cause one page conversations are easier to have I think and most of us read other people's talk pages anyway :-) ::If you just copied the formatting of the master necromancer, then that makes sense. There are a lot of extra things in the preload, and if it was problematic for you I'll just copy over the important bits and let you fill them in. I know there's a lot there to take in. - TarkisFlux 18:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::If you want I would be willing to fill it out, I do apologize I am very new to wiki editing, and that was a lot of coding. lol ::::No worries. Stuff copied over, you can see the differences in the history if you like. The important thing right now is for you to fill in the properties near the top. There are instructions in the <- -> blocks for each one. If the qualifier doesn't seem to fit your class, just delete the entire line. I'll check back in a while to see if there were any problems. - TarkisFlux 18:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay I edited it I do believe.. Thank you for the help again, as said I am sorry about me being unsure of the stuff. But if there is anything else that needs to be fixed. Also what do you think of functioning of the class and playability? -Wyverian ::::::It certainly looks playable in that it's complete, though I'm not sure what a Deathless is, or the Sanctified template, or a number of the creatures you mention, or what book it's all from. As for function, well it does some things I don't understand. It loses more caster levels than I think necessary. I don't think I'd pull more than 1 if you meant to go with wizard level balance, you just don't gain enough to make up for the delayed spell acquisition. It's slightly unclear how the summons function (like a summoning spell and thus dispelable? do they count against your control limit?). I don't really understand why you'd want to delay the Summon Undead spells either. Which is mostly little stuff aside from the spell acquisition thing. ::::::Here's a fairly well regarded wizard level evil version in case you'd like a comparison, the Lord of the Damned (3.5e Prestige Class). - TarkisFlux 19:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Deathless and Sanctified Creature are both from the Book of Exalted Deeds as well as Crypt Warden and Sacred Watcher. Summon Undead the original spell is from Libris Mortis: Book of Undead, and functions exactly as Summon Monster, so no they do not count toward your limits of the HD. This is basically a Good Necromancer and thus doesn't use Negative Energy hence we I ban the use of the creating undead. Deathless are very close to undead but use Positive Energy instead. Uploaded Files When uploading files, be sure to include proper licensing information (such as for the file: File:10586.jpg. Files without a proper license have to be deleted. For all that fancy information on images, see: Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Image Policies. --Ganteka Future 18:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC)